ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Kinetica
|genre = Racing |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |platforms = PlayStation 2, PlayStation 4 }} Kinetica is a futuristic racing video game developed by SCE Santa Monica Studio and published by Sony Computer Entertainment exclusively for the PlayStation 2. It was released on October 14, 2001 in North America. It was the first game to use the Kinetica game engine which would later be used for the video games God of War and God of War II. The game incorporates the use of SoundMAX audio technology by Analog Devices. An art book titled The Art of Kinetica was included with the game itself, containing artwork of the game's characters. In 2016 the game was rereleased on the PlayStation 4. Gameplay Kinetica is set in the future versions of Earth's major cities, outer-space, and some fictional locations in the Earth's distant future. Nine racers compete while wearing "Kinetic Suits", which have wheels on the hands and feet, giving racers the appearance of motorcycles. Kinetic Suits have the ability to scale walls and ceilings, the vehicles are capable of reaching terminal velocity and beyond, reaching speeds of over . The goal is the same as any racing game: be the first to cross the finish line. There are fifteen tracks and three seasons in the game. Each season consists of four tracks that the player must obtain a certain place in to advance. Getting first place in every race in a season will unlock a bonus track, and getting first place in the bonus track will unlock both the default and alternate versions of one of the unlockable characters. In order to progress through the game, the player must obtain first, second, or third place in the first season races. In the second season, the player must place first or second place, while in the third season the player must win each race in first place to advance. Scattered around the tracks are power-up crystals that come in yellow and purple colors. Collecting five yellow crystals will give the player a power-up, while getting one purple crystal automatically gives the player a power-up regardless of how many yellow crystals the player has collected. Characters can perform stunts on the ground and in the air to add to the boost meter to gain access to faster than normal speeds, though this meter can also be filled by getting one of the three boost power-ups from the power-up crystals. The game's soundtrack is mostly house, breakbeat, and trance, featuring tracks by Amoeba Assassin, Skope, Hybrid, Way Out West, Meeker, Juno Reactor, Derek Hilland, Tenth Chapter, Vitae, and Master Source Music Catalog, Inc.Kinetica video game manual, pages 18 and 19. Reception Kinetica received "generally favorable reviews" according to Metacritic, with a metascore of 77 Louis Bedigian of website GameZone praised the game, stating "it practically annihilates Extreme G3 and the last two F-Zero games released." References Category:2001 video games Category:Futuristic racing games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Sony Interactive Entertainment games